Ciudad Gótica El inicio de la Tormenta
by Liikeyou
Summary: "Que si la locura es la más sublime de inteligencia." Al igual que cualquier ciudad en el mundo Gótica se mantiene de pie ante la locura que ha vivido. Joker ah sido capturado, se cree que es el fin de la tormenta pero esto a penas comienza. - Batman el criminal de hoy - El juicio del Joker, atrapamos a un loco pero otro anda suelto en la ciudad. Y Gótica teme lo PEOR.
1. Gótica

**El placer de la demencia.**

Por Jessica Procel T.

"_La locura es un cierto placer que sólo el loco conoce."_ John Dryden _(1631-1700) Escritor inglés._

Siempre se espera la luz brillante del sol; cálida y delicada, para poder sustituir la locura de la tormenta que azota a las débiles almas de los humanos. Pero en una ciudad donde la locura gobierna hasta al más cuerdo y persuade hasta al más sano la tormenta nunca desaparece simplemente se detiene por un momento para contemplar su creación y observar a Ciudad Gótica hundirse en la dulce locura.

"Han detenido a Joker, el payaso disfruta del humor en la corte."

"Batman el asesino del caballero blanco"

"detuvimos a un loco y buscamos a otro"

Se escucha cada una de estas noticias por toda la ciudad, personas observan televisiones atentas a las pocas imágenes que se pueden ver del llamado "Joker" en la corte. Mientras que otras indagan en internet sobre algún video que clandestinamente muestra la demencia en la corte. Y otros tantos observan en persona al loco criminal en el estrado.

-Entramos en sesión por favor reciban al honorable Juez Law.

Se siente un silencio casi absoluto, pero una pequeña risa casi un murmuro se entromete en esa mudez, y ahí justo enfrente de los ojos del juez se encontraba uno de los más temidos criminales, sonriendo y riéndose un poco, sentado y observando sus manos que se encuentran esposadas. Pocos tenían el valor de observarlo pero los que lo hacían podían ver la satisfacción del hombre en su cara y un humor que solo él era digno de entender.

El Joker levanto la mirada poco a poco y miro como a su alrededor, se encontraban personas muriéndose de miedo, por el simple hecho de que se encontraban en la misma habitación que él. A pesar de estar esposado tanto de manos como de pies su sola presencia inspiraba terror a los ciudadanos y con una sonrisa casi visible dirigió su mirada al juez para simplemente decir.

-No creo que tengamos todo el tiempo "Honorable" señor juez.

Y el señor Law sin decir más, se sentó eh hizo que la corte suprema observara el inicio del juicio para Joker.

Se mencionaron los cargos ante el acusado, sin tener otro nombre lo decidieron llamar por su núm. De registro ante la ley y en breves ocasiones se refirieron a él como "Joker". Cuando fue momento de que el acusado pasara al estrado se mostro un gran espectáculo.

Acusado núm. 2486, alías Joker. Jura decir la verdad y nada más que la verdad ante la esta corte y al mundo.

Hubo un breve silencio.

Lo juro.

Joker se sentó y toda la audiencia podía observar a un hombre que mantenía la mirada abajo y que sacaba la lengua en repetidas ocasiones. Por primera vez el lunático se encontraba sin maquillaje alguno (tanto en su rostro como en su cabello) y sus cicatrices perturbaban al mundo aun más. Se mencionaron varias preguntas para el acusado pero él simplemente respondía con un sí o un no si se daba la oportunidad, si algunas de sus respuestas se necesitaba mayor explicación el lograba decirla lo más sencilla posible.

¡No puede seguir así, es una vergüenza para la corte que el acusado responda de tal manera!

Joker levanto por primera vez la mirada para observar al hombre que se encontraba parado ante todos, era el comisionado Gordon. El payaso sonrío mostrando aquella imperfecta dentadura. El comisionado no le temía a joker (o eso daba a notar, quizás le temía menos).

No se preocupe comisionado, tratare de ser un hombre que responda con verdad ante la ley- suspira un momento- en especial ante la ley Dent, creo que es algo digno de admirar al igual que su creador Har-vey De-ent .

Gordon se sentó y miro con furia y temor al Guasón, la verdad sobre Harvey lo sabían pocos y lamentablemente Joker era uno de ellos. Las preguntas siguieron y el acusado respondía con su singular manera. Al final se encontró al acusado culpable (cosa que Joker no desmintió) y fue condenado a ir al Instituto Arkham por el resto de su vida. Joker se levanto, caminado un poco con dificultad por las esposas pero antes de salir se dirigió al juez eh hizo una breve reverencia. "fue la cereza en el pastel" comentaban algunos y mientras el acusado caminaba escoltado de grandes policías logro mirar al comisionado sonriéndole, haciéndole saber que esto es solo el principio.


	2. Simple Casualidad

Han pasado 5 meses desde que Guasón ah sido capturado, desde aquel juicio desquiciado y desde aquel momento donde Batman se volvió el asesino más temido, odiado y proseguido en toda Ciudad Gótica.

Bruce Wayne el multimillonario "favorito "de Gótica se ah refugiado en su mansión más de lo esperado. Vive cautivo en su propio hogar tratando de olvidar, tratando de fingir que nada sucedió. Alfred veía preocupado todos los días al Señor Wayne, como era posible que esto pasara, ya no reconocía a la persona que estaba frente a él, ya no era Bruce Wayne, ya no era Batman.

-Es solo un mal sueño – repetía Bruce dormido- solo un mal sueño …..

* * *

Cerca del otoño llovía sin parar en ciudad Gótica, Alfred había enfermado (tanto trabajo para un solo hombre era agotado).

-Lo siento Señor Wayne creo que hoy me reportare como enfermo- rio un poco pero una tos terrible hizo que parara de reír.

-No te preocupes Alfred, seguro que los demás podrán sobrevivir sin ti por un par de días.

Bruce se encontraba a lado de la cama de Alfred observándolo con tanta tristeza, jamás había visto a Alfred tan mal.

-Tengo una lista de productos que deben comprar- dijo Alfred señalando una mesita cerca de la ventana.

Wayne se acerco y tomo la hoja que había encima de la mesa, la observo por un momento y regreso con Alfred.

-Quiero que seas tú el que vaya a comprar estas cosas.

-¿Yo Alfred? –bruce reaccionó un poco confundido- Pero si tenemos personal para que vayan a donde les indiques.

-Lo sé, pero-hubo una pausa y Alfred suspiro- hace tiempo que no salé de la mansión señor Wayne.

Alfred ya sa…- El hombre de la cama lo interrumpió.

-Además señor no creo poder confiar en alguien más que lo haga.

Bruce observo a su amigo era obvio que estaba mintiendo, pero verlo tan enfermo y que él no le ayudara de tal manera era simplemente cruel, así que acepto. Alfred vio como aquel hombre que tanto quería como su propio hijo se alejaba de la habitación sonriendo hasta que su vista ya cansada no pudo dejar verlo por más tiempo.

Bajo las escaleras y tomo unas llaves que se encontraban en la mesa justo en el centro del recibidor, abrió la puerta principal y vio una hermosa lluvia cubrir toda ciudad Gótica, era relajante de tal modo.

Con que así es el mundo hoy en día- dijo bruce para sí mismo, tomo una chaqueta negra, se vio al espejo y se peino un poco, observándose en el espejo pudo ver al hombre que se había convertido. Pantalones de mezclilla un poco viejos, sus zapatos no tan relucientes y una chaqueta negra que no usaba en meses. Sonrío con un poco de burla y se dirigió hacia su auto, un Lamborghini murciélago.

-Já otra broma de la vida- murmuro.

Entro al auto eh hizo sonar el dulce motor, puso música para relajarse un poco (bueno a su modo).

-Friends by Band of Skulls- ordenó Bruce al auto y en seguida la canción invadió sus oídos.

Se dirigió a la ciudad, hace tiempo que no iba por esos "rumbos". Salió de la carretera y se fue a la avenida principal. Un par de niños que jugaban en la calle observaron el carro pasar y quedaron sorprendidos, si Bruce Wayne seguía teniendo los mejores juguetes. La lluvia empeoraba haciendo que las personas abrieran sus paraguas, o que se escondieran bajo un techo, pero una joven no lo hacía, no tenia paraguas ni tampoco un abrigo que la cubriera de la tormenta. Bruce la observo por un momento, era una joven muy hermosa así que decidió ir con ella para ofrecerle un transporte. Se acerco a la banqueta donde caminaba la hermosa joven, abriendo la ventanilla pregunto galantemente.

-Creo que necesita un poco de ayuda- pero la joven siguió caminado sin observar si quiera a Bruce o al auto.

-Señorita, si sigue a este paso le aseguro que podría resbalar con ese par de zapatos, digamos que el clima hoy no le favorece- decía Bruce mientras manejaba lentamente para no alejarse de la hermosa rubia.

Ella paro, suspiro por un momento y se decidió a ver a Bruce. Quedo sorprendida al reconocerlo, el joven multimillonario que no se había visto en meses estaba justo a lado de ella invitándola a entrar a su auto (un auto ultimo modelo por cierto).

-Está bien- la joven sonrío y se dirigió al asiento del copiloto.

Al entrar al auto Bruce pudo observar como su nueva acompañante esta totalmente empapada, su cabello, sus zapatos, su blusa color gris y junto con su falda negra estaba totalmente mojada de pies a cabeza.

-Y a donde nos dirigimos madame- Wayne le pregunto con un acento singular un poco británico. La Rubia sonrió y puso los ojos en blanco.

-Al instituto Arkham, por favor.

En ese momento Bruce quedo en shock, pensó en todo lo que había tratado de olvidar y ahora se dirigía justo donde se encontraba todos aquellos hombres a los que alguna vez había enfrentado. La hermosa joven viendo la reacción de Bruce pensó un poco y dijo dudosa.

-Si quieres puedes dejarme a un par de calles adelante, en la avenida L. Brown.

Bruce volvió en sí y rápidamente contento con una sonrisa.

-Por supuesto que no, la llevare al Inst. Arkham.

Mientras avanzaban por la ciudad ella lo volteo a ver un momento y luego sonrió. "debe de conquistar así a todas las mujeres" pensó. Pero en eso el joven multimillonario la miro haciendo que ella sonrojara.

-Tienes unos hermosos ojos sabes.

-Oh … Gracias.- ella sonrió pero rápidamente se mordió el labio.

-¿desearía saber en qué piensas?- dijo Bruce con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, no creo que para alguien como tú sea imposible. Bruce Wayne el joven multimillonario, filántropo y playboy- esto último lo dijo casi como un murmuro.

Bruce pudo escuchar todo lo que dijo, incluso aquel murmuro.

-Con que playboy, eso piensan de mí o solo tú lo haces.

Ella volvió a estar roja completamente "Diablos me escucho" pensaba una y otra vez.

-B-bueno es lo que dicen.

- y ¿qué piensas tu sobre mi?- dijo Bruce con un tono un poco engreído.

Ella pensó un poco, enserio estaba tan apenada pero no dejaría a Wayne con la duda. Tomo un respiro y respondió.

-Bueno creo que sus padres fueron un gran ejemplo para la ciudad, ayudando a tantos sin recibir nada. Eso si es ser bueno, ser un héroe.- suspiro de nuevo. – y usted es un joven que ha tenido una vida difícil pero al igual que su familia pudo resistir, tomar las decisiones que nadie más pudo. Tener el valor de seguir con su vida, bueno, a su estilo. En ocasiones es un poco engreído pero sé-hizo una pausa- que es un gran hombre.

Hubo un semáforo en rojo eh hizo que Bruce parara el auto, dudo un momento en voltear a ver a su compañera, haciendo que el momento se tornara un poco incomodo, bueno para ella lo era.

-Bien creo que me conoce mejor que nadie.

-Es mi trabajo soy psicóloga-murmuro.

-Me alegro que piense eso de mí, al menos uno de los dos conoce al otro.

Ella sonrió un poco pero inmediatamente noto que no había mencionado su nombre todo este tiempo.

-Oh lo siento, mi nombre es Harleen Quinzel, pero llámeme Harley todo el mundo lo hace.

Bruce la miro con una sonrisa y paso su mano para saludarla.

-Bien Harley, mucho gusto. Yo soy Bruce.

Ambos se tomaron la mano y sonrieron como un par de niños.


End file.
